


Amongst the dust

by Buggirl



Series: Ciara and Thom [5]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a female qunari and a reformed liar in a tent, playing nug-a-nug (an historical euphemism for sex would you believe). Some dirty talk and of course the inevitable fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the dust

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to Noseforahtwo on Tumblr for the beta.

There is dust on the wind and smoke in the air, so much so it invades the senses. A raw gritty smell, at times acrid and foul.

They pay it no heed, protected by the thick canvas tent they are caught up only in the smells of each other. Grime and sweat and the taste of dirt on eager tongues.

She's no innocent, but it plagues her how little she knows given her years. She tries to relax, though if they were in that fine Orlesian bed it would be no different, she would still tense. She traces the multitude of scars on his torso to ease the tension in her shoulders and in her mind. They read like a map of good living, bad deeds and mistakes. One puckered scar she's sure is a road to regret, and a road to her.

"This one?"

"A skirmish on the Orlesian Border. They had dogs, one grabbed the leg of my pants. I was distracted and the Fereldan fucker cut through my leathers with a short sword." He scowls at the memory. “Fereldans and their fucking dogs.”

"And this one?" She points to one at his shoulder then smothers it with a kiss. He tastes of salt and dirt from all the dust in the air.

He emits a low throaty laugh that travels straight to her clit. Who would have thought another's voice could have her pulse against her smalls?

Before she has time to protest he's rolled her onto her back, moved her smalls to one side and inside her, swift and slick and fucking her hard. She paws at his face where she finds under his mucky beard a mischievous grin now residing.

"That one," he says in her ear between thrusts. "Was not from battle." His laugh is lewd and common.

She tries to laugh in return, but caught in a moment of pleasure, moans instead. "Fuck." Is all she manages to squeak.

He slips out of her, his cock rests on her belly, wet and slippery with her arousal. "Turn on your side, lovely." His grin transforms from mischievous to lecherous in an instant. One expression she knows only from the road, where they can never get enough of each other. 

She’s been hot and wet for him the moment they start their journey back to the campsite, thus she rolls over without question, obedient and eager to have him inside her again. She didn’t need to wait long for he removes her smalls, lifts her leg and places his still hard cock at her entrance, pushing into her so forcefully she has to place her palm on the uneven ground to steady. His hand snakes down over her bare breasts and stomach, down to the folds of her sex and her clit. His circling motions are in time with each thrust. His moves are aggressive and uncultured, but today after everything they've been through, that's how she wants it. That's how she always wants it when they're out in the field. He knows this. 

The hair on his torso tickles the skin of her back. "Do you want to know how I got that scar?" He whispers.

She nods. “Yes, but don't-- stop-- fuck, yes, there. Harder."

He laughs again, his calloused fingers press more firmly. "It's from the heel of a shoe."

She sniggers, "What? How--"

"First tell me what you're thinking, lovely."

"Hardly fair," she says between breaths.

"Call it cruel if you must, but I like the sound of your voice when you're worked up." He’s rhythmic in his movements, even and vigorous. 

She imagines the expression on his face, roguish and determined, as he holds her braid tight with his other hand. “Pull it,” she demands and he gives it a sharp tug, not so it hurts but tight enough that the firm grip stops her falling forward onto her face with each time he enters her.

She closes her eyes, attempting to find her voice amongst a mist of arousal. It's amazing how free he makes her feel; initial tension dissolves with the thought of filthy words murmured into her ear. Dirty talk with previous lovers always felt awkward. With him, here, where there is literal dirt and dust between each sweaty crevice, she is free to unleash herself, if only for a short while. Her breath steadies, a difficult task given his movements inside her.

"I'm thinking about a cabin in the woods. It looks like it's a long way off. And am I ever going to reach it?” She moves her hand over his and presses against his knuckles. 

“I’ll help you get there.” His voice is ragged against her neck as he pulls her braid again.

“When I touch myself I think about you and your cock, how much I want to taste it, how much I want to hold it in my hands.” She bites her lip and runs her hand up and down his arm as he fingers her clit. 

He slows his movements, and a smirk comes to her face as she feels him twitch inside her. She can’t see his face but she knows he must be close now too.

“Now who’s being cruel?” He says.

She laughs and continues, eyes closed, her breath cadenced compared to his, now irregular, panting. “You should know how much I want to lick and suck it, how I’ll lay a kiss on the tip. Move my mouth eagerly over it. Kiss, suck, lick, suck. I wouldn't forget your balls. They’ll get special attention. My hands running gently over them. Never brutal . I would then go back to your cock and suck hard whilst kneading them ever so gently. All the while I would be thinking how much I want you to fuck me in every way possible.”

He kisses her neck, “Yes that I will do. But if you keep this up you will undo me, my Lady.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” She moves in steady motion with him.

“Ladies before gentlemen.” He brings his hand and caresses the skin of her throat then brings his fingers to her lips. “Suck,” he orders.

“You’re no gentleman, Thom Rainier.” She grabs his hand and submits, taking his fingers to her mouth and sucking each one tenderly. 

“Aye, too bloody right. The thought of your mouth on my cock is--” He moans into her shoulder blade. “I will tell you about that cabin, My Lady. It should help you get a little closer.” His hand glides down her throat, stops at her breast to squeeze and play with the nipple then back down to return to its ministrations. She trembles against him. His tempo inside her, momentarily undone at her words, returns. “I would carry you to that quiet cabin in the woods. I’d undress you as fast as I could, or just move things aside so I can get to your beautiful cunt. The first thing I would want is the taste of you on my tongue. I’d suck on your lips till I’d rung as much bliss out of you as I could, but I wouldn’t let you come - not yet.”

“Why-- why not?” She whimpers and pushes against him.

“First I want to look into your eyes as you suck my fingers, watch as your mouth glides up and down the coarseness of my thumb. Your heavy lidded eyes pleading for me to fuck you. And then I’d kiss you. You could suck more of yourself from my beard. I imagine there will be plenty.”

She reaches back with her free arm and grabs a handful of his hair, gripping tight and moaning. He responds with a vigorous thrust.

“Some of you may have dribbled down my chin, my neck may even be wet with you.” Two fingers now press hard against her clit. “Do you need this, my lovely? To get to that cabin? Does your cunt need me?”

She nods again. She’d do anything to see his face right now, to watch obscene words spill from his mouth as he fucks her.

“You have no idea how hard I get when I’m alone, knowing you're touching yourself, finger fucking yourself, thinking about me. How badly do you think you need a good, thick, dicking, my sweet?”

An incoherent reply escapes her lips followed by a low moan. She senses the peak of her climax. She presses her hand against his once more.

“I’d replace my fingers with something harder. Then I’d let you come, and I’d watch your face to see how for a moment you crumple in ecstasy. I’d fuck you as hard as I know you can take.” He hums into her shoulder, a growl so low it reverberates through her.

She cries out as she comes, shudders and spasms, her arms flail against his as he continues his harsh circular movements. She grabs his hand and brings it to her mouth again, kissing and sucking all digits as her cunt pulses around his cock.

“What was that about me not being a gentleman?” He chuckles.

She lets go of his hand. “A gentleman bastard, maybe.” She sucks in air through her teeth finishing with a lengthy and loud moan.

He tugs on her braid again. “One can only try to make amends, my Lady. A gentleman bastard it is then.” He thrusts his cock hard back into her and rewarded with her sweet satisfied whimper.

They fall into silence, his hand grips her thigh as he begins his movements inside her again, brutal and faster than before. There’s a layer of dirt that’s turned muddy between them, the hair on his chest slick with sweat slips around on her skin, but for the moment, they don’t care. They’re lost in the sound of skin slapping against skin, lost in the feel of being this close to one another, lost in the intimacy of their lust.

When he comes, it’s with a loud shuddering grunt. He slips out of her and she turns to face him. Her hand takes his cock and she pumps as he shakes beneath her firm grasp. She watches his face attentively, his eyes screw shut his forehead creases and he sucks in air through his teeth. His face then softens and he lets forth an uncontrived chortle. 

He’s barely caught his breath when she asks. “And how did you get that scar?”

He sniffs, blinks the sweat from his eyes and runs his hands through his hair. “A dinner party, would you believe? Everyone was roaring drunk. Including the host and hostess. Soldiers and their patrons.” He emits a distressed grunt. “You’re going to have to stop that if you want any more of this story.” He nods to her hand still firmly clenching his softening erection.

She grins and lets go of his cock, wipes her hand on his stomach before moving it to his face. She grabs at his beard, massaging the skin underneath. “Go on then. This was a noble family playing with the hired armed forces?”

He sniffs again, “Aye, exactly. They were known to host, err, special sorts of parties for their charges. Let’s say the hostess took a liking to me. So much so I ended up with a heel of her shoe poking into my shoulder as I--” 

She tilts her head. “What have we just been doing? You were praising my cunt barely a few minutes ago, now you play coy?”

“Well a lady--”

She tugs his beard hard. “Stop. I’m as much as lady as you are a gentlemen.”

“Well, if you must know, I licked her within an inch of her life.” He places a hand on the small of her back and draws her close. “She came so hard she jammed her sharp heel into my shoulder. Hurt like a bastard, like I’d been speared.”

“Ouch. Did you get to fuck her at least?”

He nods. “Aye, in the bathroom as she dressed the wound. A few different ways. Made up for it with her mouth.”

“Must have been a hell of an orgasm.” Her eyes blaze at the thought. She shivers as the sweat begins to evaporate and cool on her skin.

He tugs at the blankets at the bottom of their bedroll and pulls them up around them both.  
She rubs the smudge on his cheek. “You’re filthy,” she says.

He laughs “Pot meet kettle.” He kisses her long and slow. “That was quite something you know.”

“Why do you think I bring you out in the field with me?”.

He feigns hurt at her declaration. “What not my arm? Not my shield, not my prowess with a sword?”

“All of those, but damn, you fuck like a beast after a good fight.” Her hands rest on his shoulders, her finger dallies at the scar and she bites her lip.

“You are always so insatiable out here, away from a room, away from anyone else.” He raises his brow. “You look like you want to ask me something though.” 

“It’s nothing,” she replies.

“I’ve had my hands--” he chuckles. “And a few other things -- all over you, in every nook and cranny. If my Lady asked, I would give you a bath with my tongue.”

She inhales a snort, “There is something, but it feels foolish after this.” She throws her leg over his, drawing him even closer.

“Anything.” His eyes wander over her face.

“You must have had, I dare not count.” She squeezes her eyebrows together. “Ahh this isn’t coming out well.” Her eyes dip down and away from his.

He strokes the small of her back.

“What I mean to say is, you’ve had more -- experience with these sorts of things.” 

“What sorts of things?” he replies.

She sees the teasing glint in his eye and she punches him lightly in the chest. “I’m being serious. I wanted to ask, you’ve had more experience than me. Do you find me -- lacking?”

He throws his head back and stiffens his body against her. “No.”

“No? Is that it?” Her voice has a shadow of disbelief.

He kisses her again, soft lips, unhurried and calming. “You are correct I am -- experienced. I am 10 years older, but--”

“But?” Her hands tremble against him.

He places his own over hers. “I would be lying if I said I had loved no one else. That there was never anyone I gave my heart to. You are not naive enough to believe that, and I am not callous enough to say such a thing. In a daze of excitement over a young man’s ability to attract, I loved many, I bedded many more. However, I tell the truth when I say that I have loved no one like you.”

As she dips her chin a shy grin comes to her face “You mean a qunari?”

He shakes his head. “No. I mean no one like you.” He holds her chin in his hand. “I love you like I have loved no one else.”

A moment of embarrassment disappears amongst the warmth now filling her belly. She tightens her leg around his torso and wraps her arms around him, kissing his nose, his cheeks and finally his mouth. They remain nestled tight against one another, drifting in and out of slumber but waking each other with kisses or fleeting caresses.

“Care for another round, Gentleman Thom?” she asks.

There’s stillness outside in the dark of the night. A light patter of rain falls, removing the dust and smoke from the air and leaving a fresh and raw earthy aroma. The chirp of nocturnal insects increases when the rain stops and it plays a soothing chorus against the quiet background.

His fingers slide over her thigh and the swell of her behind. “I thought you would never fucking ask.”


End file.
